


Shining Bright

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kanon, in the morning.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Shining Bright

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'in the aftermath'

Kanon reached over to run his fingers through Saga's hair. It was morning, the sun was shining, birds were probably singing somewhere, and they had to talk. They really had to talk. They'd meant to talk, but they definitely hadn't gotten around to it. Not when Saga's mouth was on his, not when he made short work of Saga's clothing...

Then again, maybe that had been the talk. Maybe that had been everything they'd needed to say. Probably not, but Kanon didn't want to think about it. Not yet, not when the sun was shining...

And Saga opened his eyes.


End file.
